How a Boy Met a Vampire
by tazztazz
Summary: How xander meets spike.


_**HOW A BOY MET A VAMPIRE**_

This is a story about how a boy met a vampire and the vampire found it's mate. The boy's name is Xander, and Xander meets two vampires called Spike and Angelus.

Xander is at the Bronx, a local club in Sunnydale. Xander thought that he was seeing things when he followed Spike into the toilet because when Spike stepped in front of the mirror Xander saw that Spike didn't have a reflection and as soon as he saw that he started to panic. Spike didn't realise that Xander had followed him because of how many humans that were in the club that they were in, he knew that he could hear one heart beat louder than any other and he thought, oh someone's is either just outside of the toilet or they are already in there so he chose to ignore it until he heard Xander start to hyperventilate. Spike then turned around and froze when he saw Xander. You see Xander is what some people will call average height about 5ft nothing, average weight maybe a bit underweight for his height, with mahogany brown hair, mahogany brown eyes and dressed from head to toe in leather. You see today was leather day to hide and to camouflage the burses that he always got the day before. Now Spike thought that he looked a treat then again Spike was dressed in a blood red silk shirt with a pitch black tight t-shirt on underneath and a long old fashioned leather coat, Spike also wore some tight black leather pants and some black Doc Martins. Now Spike had milk white skin, blood-red lips, royal blue eyes and lovely brown curly hair with the tips dyed platinum blond that suited him. Spike told Xander to breathe "Come on lad, breathe for me, I'm not going to hurt you, come on, in through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it, copy me, now calm down, 'k." Xander started to calm himself down thanks to Spike slowly stroking his back, He asked Spike " what's your name vampire since you just said that you won't snack on me" Spike just stood there shocked that a human, a human, knew what he was and not be threatened by it.

"So how do you know that I'm a vampire and the names Spike or to some people William the Bloody." Spike said with a smirk. "Well for one you've got no reflection, for another I can since that you're not human because they don't make my head buzz and vampires do." Xander said. Spike just looked shocked. "Who are you and what's your name? Oh, and we had better finish this conversation up somewhere else since my sire will properly come looking for me soon so who are you?" Spike said with an upper English accent. "Well for one my names Xander, I'm a friend of a slayer and a witch and I kind of got cured," Xander said and then he thought a bit, then added, "What's a sire." Spike just looked shocked, and then said "a sire to a vampire is someone who makes you they are a father figure, protector, a lover and much, much more and what type of curse did you manage to get cursed on you and by whom?" Spike was now curious. He was about to say something else when he heard behind him, "So what have you found then Spikey" Angelus whispered. Spike instantly froze. He hadn't even realised that his sire had come to look for him, and he was scared for the human.

"Well, I was talking to you Spike and who is this interesting morsel?" Angelus asked with a slight edge to his voice. Xander plucked up enough courage to speak and said, "My name is AleXander but by friends call me Xander and who are you to Spike and will someone please tell me why I'm talking to two vampires in the loo in the Bronx?"

Spike just started laughing when Xander had finished and said "This is my sire and he's called Angelus." Angelus slapped Spike lightly on the head as if he was a kid. "Can I please be excused to use the loo and then can I go home?" Xander asked "Now why would you want to do that pet" Spike asked while Angelus went behind him and knocked him out.

Xander fell as if he'd passed out. Spike caught Xander and lifted him up as if he'd been a baby. Angelus moaned something about how fragile humans are. Spike carried Xander out of the Bronx (through the back door) and they took him to their mansion. Spike then took Xander up to his room and gently laid him on the bed and then stripped Xander until he was just wearing his boxers so that he would be comfy while he slept.

When Xander woke up his heartbeat rocketed and Spike was instantly at his side. Spike started to slowly stroke Xander's hair crooning softly like he was a little baby, "shhhh, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, calm down. 'M not going to hurt you." Xander calmed down enough to speak "S...Spike where am I , why and _why_ am I in my boxers?"

Angelus said, "You're here 'cause we brought you here after you _passed out_. This is my mansion." Xander's heart speeded up again, "will you just clam down? We said we won't hurt you, well not unless you ask nicely. Now come on pet, calm down I'm not going to hurt you, _I_ take care of my pets." Spike was still sat next to Xander so he pulled Xander onto his knee instantly Xander put his head on Spike's shoulder and burst out crying. Spike started purring and it lulled Xander into a peaceful slumber.

Spike spooned up against Xander as Angelus spooned up against Spike. Xander woke up sometime later with Spike at his back and Angelus in front of him. Xander's heart started to beat faster than it should and Spike woke up "Bloody hell don't you ever sleep? pet what's the matter I'm here behind you and my sire is in front of you for your safety didn't want some minion to kill you because they didn't sense my scent but now they can smell both me and my sire they won't hurt you." While Spike was saying this he was drawing circles on Xander's belly. Angelus had been listening to the one-sided conversation and turned around and started to stroke Xander's back and Spikes belly. " Well kiddo, how you feeling and I promise not to harm you Xander but I may have to hurt you a bit first ask Spike why." Spike suddenly froze and started shaking "please sire you can't do that to him please you know how much it hurt me my first time please you're so big it hurt please sire" Spike was shaking as he said that and Angelus suddenly pulled Spike over Xander and put him on his knee and started to purr and murmuring sweet nothing's to him when spike was drifting in love and safe haven. Angelus pulled Xander closer and started to talk to him about being family. "To be in my family your either one of three things a vampire sired by one of my line, a consort to one of my line or a mate to one of my line. Do you understand what I mean?" Xander started to shake again and that pulled Spike out of his haze Spike didn't care that he was on Angelus's knee he just looked at his sire silently asking him can he pull Xander onto his knee and Angelus just nodded. Xander found himself sitting on Spikes knee and found out that sitting on Spike's knee who is sitting on Angelus's knee didn't bother him so much but it actually comforted him and that scared him. "Err guys, can I ask you something? " both Spike and Angelus exchanged glances and nodded "why is it when Spike's cuddling me I feel safe like he's family but not, when you both cuddle me I feel comforted and safe and I feel like I felt when I was possessed by the hyena." Both Spike and Angelus said "bloody hell what did you just say""what!"

Xander started to shrink back and said, "You remember what I said last night about me being cursed, well it sort of co-insides with that you see when I was in year 7 we had a school trip to the zoo the hyenas were sectioned off me but some bullies s went in and pulled someone else in and I had to help them and got possessed by a hyena. I got the leader and when the watcher banished them from our bodies mine wasn't banished, just caged. Then the next year around about Halloween I wore a costume of a vampire and this chaos mage did a spell where we all became who we dress up as I literally became a vampire for a night. Then the year after that the same thing happened but that year I went as a commando. I was a commando for one night as well but you see there still in me and last night I was completely worn out so much that when I woke up this morning they all either started to shout or snarl at me for endangering myself by going without sleep for over 36 hours because I needed to do something and can you two please stop snarling its making me lose control and its starting to make me scared even though the hyena and the vampire are both telling me I'm safe and the commando is saying I'm in danger. I'm so scared because there always there but the curse was that something would clame me either a vampire, hyena, human or a chaos mage but they forgot that my father was a werewolf and he's kind of my friend he doesn't know that I'm his son, he didn't even know his wife was pregnant. I was the " Spike looked down when he heard snarling and saw beautiful hazel eye's Spike asked "If you're here does that mean Xander is too scared or does it mean that his mind is too exhausted to contain you if it's that last one can you either snarl or purr for me. "Spike got a purr so he said "can you please fetch the vampire forward please so that we may talk to him please I need to talk to him and I can get an answer that's more than just a few syllables please." spike pleaded.

Spike shut his eye's refusing to cry even though he wanted to Angelus knew that it must have been hurting him so he started to draw circles on Spike's back. A growly sound came from in front of Spike so Angelus introduced himself to the other relatively younger vampire "My name is master Angelus sired by Darla head of the Aurelius And this is my childe William the bloody also known as Spike and can I ask for your name?" "My name is Xander von Aurelius can you please tell me what you are doing touching my mate even if you are his sire I don't know you I know him " Spike sat up and asked "Did I hear correctly what you just said to my sire you just said I'm your mate how" "both me and the hyena think so and Xander's got a crush on you by the way the commando has said as long as Xander's happy I'm happy and his werewolf said he won't force him to change unless Xander refuses to get his needed sleep. He's missed well over 50 hours of sleep, And the chaos-mage in him said you do anything to him you will find out how dangerous all of us can be especially when we are separated from him. The mage said he could do it but it could permanently damage Xander just like you leaving him again like you always do in his dreams. Did you know that's why he woke up earlier more than his own need. He woke up because of that dream. It always spooks him, he needed someone to calm him down and when me and the hyena purr to him that lulls him back to sleep so when you Spike purred it helped him a lot but when you went to Angelus so fast and easily that hurt Xander and he started to lose control and then he started to explain with energy he didn't have so we gave him some but not enough. He collapsed because something spooked him but he blocked all of us out of whatever it was but I can tell you it was magical. I felt the residual energy from it, his chaos side said it's a location spell but we blocked it we think he's out cold so were going to go to sleep it may look or even sound like I'm dead but we're hibernating." Spike with Xander in his arms got up off of Angelus's knee and took Xander over to the bed and laid him down on the bed, then Spike got on the bed with his boxes on and went to sleep cuddling Xander.

Angelus just sat there in the dark and watched Spike as he spooned up against Xander. Angelus then noticed that Xander and Spike had already started to become mates. Angelus left them and went to his own room to bed but he didn't sleep he just sat there with a blood red candle lit and he started to read one of Spike's journals that Spike had thought he had lost.

A few hours had passed; a few books were read when Spike wandered in to the room naked. "What you reading?" Spike enquired "Nothing for you _boy,_" Angelus said holding the book out of Spike's reach. Spike recognised the book instantly "that's _my_ journal not yours why are you reading it and when did it turn up or did you just have it hidden?" Angelus just said "why what are you talking about _boy_ I bought them for you so therefore it's mine." Spike shouts something in German at Angelus and Angelus just got up walked towards him and belted Spike across the face. Then he takes Spike to the far wall and chains him up and whispers in to his ear, "when you learn some manners I will let you down until then I won't and if Xander wakes up before you learn your manners I will not show Xander where you are and I will look after him so I'm off out now to get some food for me and then I'm off to the computer to order some food for Xander to be delivered here." And Angelus just left Spike hanging there screaming and cursing to be let down but no matter how much he screamed and cursed Angelus doesn't return to unchain him and Xander is out to the world so nothing will wake him or whoever does would be subjected to a brutal beating from his hyena so when Spike realised this he stopped screaming but he didn't stop cursing Angelus's name.

Some days later Angelus comes in drunk from demonic brandy and beats Spike up till Spike loses consciousness Spike doesn't scream or shout he knows not to or he gets beaten up worse.

A little further down the corridor in Spike's room Xander jolted awake as if he'd been struck by lightning and noticed that Spike wasn't in the room to comfort him. Xander became curious and goes to look for Spike. Xander found him in Angelus's room and screamed in rage when he saw what Angelus had done. He had broken three of Spike's ribs, two of his fingers, dislocated both of his knees and left reverts of blood every were. Xander felt sick. Xander unchained Spike and took him back to his room and laid him down on the bed and then got a warm wash cloth and washed all evidence of blood off of him.

Xander took the wash cloth and the bloody water back to the bathroom and when he went back to Spike, Spike was in a healing sleep. This only happens if they haven't fed in a while and/or they have very bad injures. Xander slit his wrist with a knife he'd gotten from the kitchen so that he could give Spike some blood. The blood he gave him from his wrist worked very fast because his blood is more potent than sire's blood because he was part werewolf, part hyena, part vampire, part commando and part chaos mage in him. Spike started to come back to his wits and started murmuring "no! Sire please don't I'm sorry I'll show you respect please don't I'm sorry. No! Don't hurt him please don't please," and then Spike just burst out crying. It looked like Angelus had broken him. Xander climbs onto the bed behind Spike and spoons him. Spike starts to calm down and quiet and then he turns around in Xander's arms and then Angelus sauntered into the room. "what do you think you are doing boy? You know what I said you can and can't do so why are you doing something forbidden?" Angelus slurred then he drank some more demon wine. Spike just started shaking and trying to make himself as small as possible so Xander (vampire) started screaming and shouting at Angelus " what do you think you are doing coming in here drunk I have enough with my parents being drunk 24/7 what makes you think you can get away with it? So what, there humans but you're a vampire and you should know better you're like what 225 years old and you can't even realise when you're hurting someone who loves you and slightly worships the ground that you walk on. So maybe I should just take Spike away from you until you learn how to behave when you are drunk, better still don't drink." Angelus had to look twice just to make sure that it was Xander and he was shouting at him. When he looked at Xander the saw that his personalities were merging into one because when he got angry his brilliant chocolate brown eyes sparkled with red . Those were chaos mages eyes, he had sharp vampire teeth, hyena and werewolf fur rippling slightly over his hands and arms. Angelus was starting to get scared because with all of Xander's personalities merging they are more powerful than himself. Xander didn't notice that Angelus was starting to look scared. All he cared about was Spike and how Spike was acting. Spike calmed down when Xander gave him some more of his blood and then kept cuddling him and soothing and stroking his hair. When Angelus started to advance to close the wound on Xander's wrist, Xander growled so Angelus left them there in peace. Xander pulled Spike in closer into his arms laid down and managed to get Spike to sleep by purring slightly. Then he gave into the sleep that he needed the healing sleep that Spike was now in.

Two days later after Angelus was over his hangover he went in search of Spike and Xander noticing that he hadn't seen them since Xander gave him a wakeup call on his drinking habit. Angelus found both Xander and Spike in a healing sleep in Spike's bed Xander spooned behind Spike.

Spike woke up just as Angelus was about to walk out of the room, rolls over and covers Xander's ears and shouts "oy peaches what you doing". Angelus freezes "what did you just say Spike because you know I'm sure my name isn't peaches so what gave you the idea that it was." Then he went over to Spike and picked him up and put him on his knee saying "I'm sorry for what I did to you while I was drunk will you forgive me." Just as Angelus was finishing off his sentence that Xander woke up and Started growling until he noticed the position that Spike was in and that Angelus was doing nothing wrong. Spike turns around on Angelus's knee and see's Xander scared for him. Spike pulls Xander onto his knee and murmurs "I'm alright I'm not hurt he's not gona hurt me now well he's gone through one hell of a hangover so I doubt he would do it again so could you please calm down" Xander noticed that Spike wasn't getting held down and that Angelus was actually looking sad. "can I ask you both a question?" both Spike and Angelus looked at each other and both said "why not" "what's your question" Xander started to look sheepish "well I wanted to know what changed from yesterday that cause you to be around him and why are you being kind please tell me."

Spike looked at Angelus and said "well we've been asleep for about two days and we really need to get going because the slayer is on her way over to see if we know where you are. So if we're still here when she gets here she will dust us two and possibly try to kill you so we want to keep you safe." Xander just sat on Spike's knee and started to shake and whispering "No it's not true, it's not happening, No!" Spike tried to calm him down by talking to him "shhhh, baby boy it's all right, it's all right." but the wasn't helping and when no ideas came to mind he looked at Angelus and said "sire what do I do? Help me, please" Angelus just asks Spike one question "when you were a fledgling what was the only thing that calmed you down after a terrifying ordeal". All Spike could think of was when Darla had taken him to see the master and when he came home and had the nightmares about it, his sire would bite his finger and slip it into his mouth. Spike asked his sire "do you really think biting my finger and giving it him to suck on will help him come back to us" Angelus didn't answer but bit his own finger and placed it at Spikes lips "thank you sire" Spike whispered and took the digit into his mouth and sucked on it. Spike held up his one finger for Xander to be bit and his wrist for his sire. Angelus bit the finger and Spike placed it into Xander's mouth and at once he started to suck it. At the same time Angelus also bit into Spike's wrist and Spike was in sensory overload. Xander calmed down enough to notice that he had Spike's finger in his mouth and asked in his head _why? _The reply's _were he's our mate.(hyena) you shared your blood with him so he's sharing his with you.(vampire) because he asked his sire what would brake you out of shock.(chaos mage) because he's evil. (commando) well that cleared things up I think, let's see, he's my mate, I give him blood so he's giving me blood, because I was in shock, and because he's evil. Did I get that correct?_ They all chorused _yes_. Xander turned his attention back to the world of reality and noticed that both Spike and Angelus was looking at him strangely "what" Xander asked and Spike replied "well you just had a one sided conversation with yourself pet want to tell me about what cort part of it" "nope" Xander replied "because it had nothing to do with you and it was to me that I was talking to not you, you do remember that I was cursed don't you (Spike and Angelus nod their heads) well I usually talk to them what your saying is when I speak I speak aloud?" "Well you mumble pet" "well that's grate I love that everyone thinks that I'm crazy."

Xander got up and went across the room towards the fire place and asks "can this be lit please and what's the matter with me" Xander slurred. Spike looked scared and got up in time to catch Xander. Spike listened carefully to Xander's heart and noticed that it was slow and sluggish "sire you know that demon hospital in Sunnydale where is it because he needs it" Angelus just gets up picks Xander up out of Spike's arms and says "well are you coming or not" and carry's Xander out of the house and into a car where Angelus drives theme to the hospital.

"'elo people we need some help like yesterday" Spike says. A nurse rushes over with a trolley and Spike places Xander onto it gently. The nurse asks them to leave the room while she tries to find out what's wrong. Spike stays put but Angelus walks out calmly the nurse looks at Xander then says "he has just collapsed in exhaustion he will be ok do you want to move him and he stays in hospital or does he go home with you" spike says rather calmly "he comes home with us.

Spike picks up Xander and carried him out of the hospital. Angelus called for his limo and told the driver when it came take us to the airport.

There will be three different stories maby four that will carry on after this. I am currently writing them and I hope that you understand that i may not have all of the information to put up just yet.

In one story its Harry and Severus are Angelous' mate

in another story its what happened when Oz gets to St louis

Another is Xander and Spike and Angelous are somwhere and Cupid calls them all up to talk with them not too sure what i'm doing with that story.

I have a few other stories on the go but i'm not sure on who or what i am doing with those stories.

I like that some stories are having people send which story they want so I putting it to you which story do you want me to put up next I will be finnishing Harry and the Order of Flaming Idiots in paperback before im putting it online.


End file.
